Revenge's Trigger
is the 20th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on November 19th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story1455 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Revenge's Trigger" Synopsis The last surviving member of the Planetary Invasion Syndicate is out to get Juggler, and standing in his way is... Naomi? Plot The episode starts off with a bang, with Jugglus Juggler and Tarude, the Alien Metron of the now-defunct Planetary Invasion Syndicate fiercely engaged in battle. Juggler however has been beaten down by Tarude, and the Alien Metron has him at point blank, with Juggler's own Katana pointed at him. Tarude has tracked down Juggler out of vengeance for the death of his fellow aliens in the Planetary Invasion Syndicate. Suddenly just as the alien is about to finish him off, both of them are interrupted by the appearance of Gai, who has come to the shocking aid of Juggler. Tarude warns Gai to stay out of his business, but in doing so, Gai's distraction allows Juggler enough time to flee the scene, forcing Tarude to leave as well to resume hunting him down. Later, Gai encounters the SSP, who informs him that Naomi has gone missing after several reports of a Saucer have been going around japan. To their surprise, the Syndicate's saucer is seen and the SSP head out to try and find Naomi, but Gai stays behind, knowing that Tarude is right behind him. Tarude informs Gai that his business is only in taking out Juggler and that he means earth no harm. Despite stating his intentions, Gai warns Tarude that despite him going after Juggler, it is his duty to stave off intruders, like the Alien Metron, to which Tarude again warns Gai that if he interferes, there will be consequences. Meanwhile prior to Gai's encounter with Tarude, Naomi is preparing to head out to another job of her's when she accidentally stumbles into the injured Juggler. Shocked by his appearance, but realizing that he is injured, Naomi tends to Juggler's injuries, much to his surprise, to which he tries to deny her help. Still obliging to help him as she feels she can't leave a person hurting, Naomi questions what Juggler's past with Gai is. Juggler finally reveals that long ago, he and Gai were once friends who served on an unknown fighting force until Gai was chosen to inherit "the light" (the ability to become Ultraman Orb.) Consumed with jealousy and believing that he deserved the light due to possessing more skill than Gai has, Juggler was left to wander the Universe until he became tempted and obssessed by the power of darkness, which is where he got his affiliation with it. Juggler continues to claim that darkness is far greater than light, but Naomi rebuttles by claiming that while everyone carries darkness with them (remembering their previous encounter) everyone is also capable of carrying light as well, even Juggler. Before Naomi can further explain, Tarude appears once more and is prepared to kill Juggler with his newly-equipped Round Launcher Gatling Guns, but Naomi stands before him. Tarude orders her to stand aside or be killed as well, but before he can do so, Gai returns once more and wrestles with the Alien Metron, allowing Naomi and Juggler to flee the scene once more. Enraged that Juggler has gotten away once again, Tarude takes on a giant form and prepares to fight Gai himself. Gai however responds by transforming into Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash, and both Ultra and Alien do battle. The battle slowly turns towards Orb's favor, but the Ultra suddenly becomes overpowered by both Tarude and the Syndicate's Saucer, who aides the alien in battle. To fight back, Orb transforms further into his Orb Origin form, and this time, the Ultra destroys the Saucer with his Orb Wind Calibur attack and he finishes off Tarude with the Orb Supreme Calibur. Before dying however, Tarude leaves an omnious premonition behind, pondering out loud if the Earth (and its Sunsets) will be consumed by darkness... After Tarude's death, Juggler suddenly regains his strength and his Katana returns back to his possession, to Naomi's shock. Juggler then reveals that he had feigned his injuries upon running into Naomi and used her as a means of forcing Gai to deal with Tarude while he regained his strength. Juggler then spitefully gloats at being able to use Naomi's kindness to his advantage and parts ways with her before the SSP and Gai finds him. Despite being angry for being used, Naomi and the SSP meet back up, glad to see that naomi is okay, but upset that Naomi couldn't make it to work, comically worrying her into thinking that she'll be fired from her job. Later that night though, Juggler's katana is seen glowing ominously as he contemplates today's events before devolving into a fit of maniacal laughter... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When searching for Tarude and the Syndicate's Saucer, Jetta quotes word-for-word the Ultraseven episode title, "The Boy Who Cried Flying Saucer." Errors *When Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash and Tarude do battle, the scenery changes explicitly between being from daylight to sunset without any sign of passage of time. This is most likely down to pay homage to Alien Metron's original battle against Ultraseven. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes